This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Winches and hoists are used for a wide range of applications and many different sizes and types of winches and hoists are produced. Winches are commonly mounted to bumpers of off-road vehicles and can be utilized to pull a vehicle from a stuck condition, or to pull the vehicle up a steep incline, by attaching one end of the cable of the winch to a tree or other stationary object. The industrial winches and hoists are also utilized for lifting applications or on a job site, shop, barn, or home. Industrial winches and hoists are typically required to be bolted down or otherwise affixed to a stationary object for use and can sometimes be heavy in weight and cumbersome to carry.
The pulling tool of the present disclosure provides a portable, easy to carry, relatively lightweight compact construction for a pulling tool.